Angel Ending, Reinvented
by PhoenixInTheAshes
Summary: Starting from when Fang joins Max, Dylan, Angel, and Gazzy in the sewer system. I couldn't leave it the way JP wrote it.
1. Chapter 1

"I bet you're right."

The four of us spun around. We assumed battle positions even as my brain realized that it was Fang, that he must have followed us, and that fighting in a room full of explosives was probably not a good idea.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, rattled.

"I saw you go down," said Fang. "I came to help." My sense of pride flared up, then quickly faded. The days when I preferred to fight the bad guys with one wing tied behind my back were gone. The more help the better.

"Could I maybe…just keep ten chunks?" Gazzy asked wistfully. "Small ones?"

"No," Dylan, Fang, and I all said in unison.

"Okay, I'm seeing a lot of plastique, and it's wired a detonator," I said. C-4 by itself is actually pretty stable. It needs something to ignite it before it will explode. "But what's in these big metal tanks?"

"It's marked VX―_gaz toxique,_" Angel said.

"Is that a cute French way of saying we're surrounded by a completely lethal gaseous nerve agent?" I asked.

Angel nodded unhappily.

Perfect. A quick glance around showed almost as much poison gas as explosives. "When the C-4 detonates, the VX will be released too," Dylan realized.

"All those people above us," I said, the full horror slowly sinking in.

"These sewer pipes go all over, said Gazzy. "Some of them go out into the ocean, and some of them go into Belgium an Germany. They're really old, and they all seem connected. They'll carry the poison pretty far away, and it'll seep up through the drainage grates."

"Is there any way to dismantle the timers?" Fang asked.

"They're complicated," Gazzy said, "but I've seen them before. I wish Iggy were here."

"We can grab him," I said, but Fang shook his head.

"When I left him, he and Nudge were circling back with Maya to find the gang. We'll never reach them in time."

"What does that timer say?" I asked.

Gazzy looked. "Seven minutes."

"Is that enough time for you to kill it?" Fang asked.

"I think so," Gazzy said. He traced a set of colored wires from one timer to the next. "I can probably do it in about five minutes. I've always wanted to work on one of these."

I was torn and looked at Fang. He understood: Gazzy could stay and try to save everyone, possibly sacrificing himself in the process…or I could order him out of here, saving my whole flock but sentencing thousands of people to certain death.

It was my call. Because I was the leader.

I'm great at thinking on my feet and making snap decisions, but this―this was a big life-or-death choice. I felt stuck. And every second counted.

Dylan touched my back gently, as if to tell me that he knew it was hard, but he'd understand whichever way I went. At least, I hope that's what he meant.

"I think Gazzy should stay," Angel said, looking up at me. "And I'll stay with him to help. I'm not as good as Iggy, but I can do whatever he tells me to."

"No, not you too," I said.

"I'll stay."

I turned, shocked at the words coming from his mouth. He knew that staying could mean certain death for him, and where would that leave the rest of us?

He spoke again, trying to convince me. "With three of us, we'll make it work." He turned to Gazzy. "Get going. Be fast but careful."

"Fang is right," said Dylan.

I realized that I couldn't fix this. I couldn't make a perfect decision that would save everybody. I had to trust them. And I had to do what I could. I couldn't bring myself to think of losing Fang. The night on the balcony with Dylan was nice, but not a substitute for Fang. I couldn't do anything more.

With a few quick strides, I was right in front of Fang. We had swapped places since I had gone to rescue Angel from the mutant sea creatures. Now here he was ready to sacrifice himself for the flock. I could see the gold flecks in his eyes, and our breath was mingling. Fang seemed to understand what I was trying to bring myself to do, considering all the fighting that had gone on between us lately. The distance between our lips suddenly disappeared.

Oh, God. I had missed this, him, so much. I wanted to just fall to the floor in relief, but I knew the clock was ticking. Fang knew, too. With reluctance, we pulled away.

"Go," he whispered. "Go save the world."

I smiled and whispered back, "I will. And I swear you better come back to me. Don't you dare try and leave me again. Keep Angel and Gazzy safe."

He nodded, and I left him underground, praying he would keep himself and the others safe.

My whole world exploded—literally.

The next few moments after the explosion, surprisingly, proved that a lot of what Dr. Hans and the DGs had said was true: those of us with wings and wild-animal DNA were up above the blast in less than two seconds, leaving danger, rubble, and chaos behind. People left on the ground weren't so lucky: those nearby were hurled into the air by the blast, and more were injured by flying debris. Trembling aftershocks also took a toll.

Fang's gang had gotten far enough away to where none of them were injured. All of my flock were in the air except Gazzy, Angel, and Fang. I couldn't see them anywhere, even with my superhuman vision. I spotted two black-dusted figures flying up to meet our group. Two blond-haired, blue-eyed figures.

The second they were in earshot, I could barely contain my fear, "Where is Fang?"

"He was just behind us, I swear!" Gazzy seemed shaken all of a sudden. "We had just climbed out of the man hole, and Fang was there, throwing us toward you."

"Oh God." I flew downwards, trying to get a clear view of where the man hole is. Then I realized that I had to correct myself. Not _is_. _Was_. It had been blown to bits. I heard myself crying his name, refusing to believe that he could be dead. I had already lost him once. It wasn't going to happen again, not on my watch.

"Fang! Fang! This isn't funny! Fang, come out from hiding! Move around so you're visible again! You can't leave me like this again! Fang!" I fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. There was no way he could be dead again. I vaguely remember Dylan coming and wrapping a comforting arm around me. Except, it didn't help. It just made it worse. My best friend and soul mate had just died. And here was the guy that was supposedly made for me, trying to console me. I pushed him away. Fang was gone. Completely. He wasn't coming back. I can't imagine how I would live without him. At least when he was gone, I knew that he was still alive, and that I would see him again. This, I couldn't fathom.

"Yo, who died?" My eyes shot open. That jerk. I sprang to my feet, and turned and slapped Fang straight across the face.

"You're a jerk." I told him.

He just smirked at me. "You love me anyway." And then he kissed me. The world was safe, and Fang and I were together. All seemed right with the world.


	2. Where to go From Here

So.

I really have no excuses. I can give you the whole "I have a life outside of fanfiction" schpiel, but I would be lying. Sort of. I actually have been busy with AP classes and band and other things. I could also tell you that I haven't had a computer lately.

In all truth though, I haven't had to desire to write lately.

My point is this: I'm posting a poll on my profile. (If they still have that...just goes to show how long it's been since I was on here.) I want to know what you, my readers, want me to do. I can either 1. Do my best to finish these stories that I had up already as well as I can. 2. Give you a summary of where the stories were going to go. (So you won't be left wondering how it ends, but keeps me from having the pressure of updating.) or 3. I can just delete all of these stories, and we all go about our merry way.

This will be posted on all of my stories so that all my readers can vote.

In two weeks, the poll will come down along with these A/Ns, and I will do whatever the majority vote decides.

Thanks for being so faithful for all this time.

All my love,

Phoenix


End file.
